


Schnier's Tale

by Royal_Kareem



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone Loves Tsuna, KHR, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Kareem/pseuds/Royal_Kareem
Summary: He's dead...or so that was what supposedly happened.Yet here he is... repeating another cycle of life. Under different name, different fate, yet similar craziness.Will he be able to return to his rightful family?





	Schnier's Tale

Have you ever felt like nobody was there?  
to be forgotten in the middle of nowhere?  
as if you could just disappear?  
Like you could fall, and no one would hear?

 

Well, I have...

 

My name is Schnier... Just Schnier...  
I was 6 years old when the world came crashing down as I was trashed to the ground. Literally or not... I was tired...  
I’m Asian yet my hair is white and my eyes are dull brown in which sometimes they would flash amber, or so they told me.  
The very reason why my peers would call me a monster... a demon... through my whole life.  
Again, I was roughly 6 years old boy, yet I already felt just how cruel the world can be...

My parents left me starving to death.  
Children at the orphanage bullied me for my features.  
And even the staffs... They’re being unfair to me just because I’m different.

I never talked because no one would ever bother to listen. I never showed because no one had ever paid me any attention. No tantrum... No screams... No, nothing...  
Just silent cries as I fought the coldness of the night. And here I seriously don’t know what’s going on. Neither I understand what’s truly wrong. So I have no idea on what to do.

But they were saying something about jumping from this bridge will make them love me.  
They said that they will love me and they were laughing, something that they never did on my presence... a progress, right?

Then maybe, if I did as they told me, things would finally change for the better?

-my lips curved into a smile as my hope raise up once again as all of my doubt and fear upon the raging waves subdued into nothingness...

I took a step...

 

 

 

 

But just then, right before I achieve this 'freeduum'-thingy they always talked about, someone grabbed my collar, preventing me from falling.

Feeling angry from getting stopped I snapped my head and scowled, “Lass mich gehen...!” I told the glasses-person as I tried to wiggle out of the tight grip. I don’t want to lose my only chance to be loved!

“Lass mich gehen!” I screamed again. Yet I was only released after I was dragged a few meters away...

All the meanwhile, the other person was chasing out my ‘friends’... Just who are these people??


End file.
